


I'll Always Be Here With You

by TheQueenofSastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofSastiel/pseuds/TheQueenofSastiel
Summary: The tiniest of ficlits, the way I would have liked the show to end. Assume that this is an AU sequel to "A Love They Deserve" in that Castiel ends up getting taken by the Empty instead.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	I'll Always Be Here With You

“So Jack fixed Heaven, huh?”

“Yeah.” Dean let out a short laugh. “Who’dve guessed the devil’s son would make Heaven so beautiful?”

Sam gazed at the rippling trees, the brilliant blue sky, and smiled. 

“Cas did.”

“He’s here, by the way,” Dean said offhandedly. 

Sam froze. “What?” he breathed, voice cracking.

“Yeah, Jack must’ve brought him back.”

“You—you’ve seen him?” Sam’s throat was closing, his eyes burning.

“No, Bobby told me.”

Sam looked around frantically, as if Castiel might be hiding behind the Impala. 

“Then where—”

“I’m here, Sam.”

Sam whirled to face Cas, his heart almost stopping. “Cas,” he whispered.

Castiel smiled, its brightness almost impossible to view. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Sam was barely aware of himself moving. One second he was standing beside Dean, and the next his arms were full of Castiel. Castiel’s renewed wings closed around them, and Sam couldn’t even think straight. All he knew was that the angel he’d thought he’d lost forever was here, with him. 

“Don’t ever leave me again,” Sam said, his body and voice shaking.

“Never,” Castiel swore. His grace permeated Sam’s soul, healing every bit of damage it’d ever endured, something Sam had never thought possible. “I’m here with you. I’ll always be here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! Comments give me so much joy.


End file.
